Saitama VS Genos
by WriterGodz112
Summary: The battle is here! Saitama vs Genos. It all started when Genos was reading Saitama's manga without asking. Then fistfights and carnage destruction happen! The best OPM fan fiction I have written! Filled with suspenseful fights over the top destruction and sarcastic lines from Saitama. Who will win?


One Punch Man vs Genos

By Nick McKeever

Based on the characters by ONE

City Z

"Genos where is my new jump manga?" Saitama asks Genos as he is reading the new issue of jump. "Hey! Where did you get that!?" Saitama yelled as he pointed to the large magazine in Genos's hands. "This is good master I like shounen manga now" Genos said as he closed the book.

"Why were you reading my manga? Huh?" Saitama asks Genos as he had a pissed off face on him. His eyes was like asian eyes as he had veins popping from his head. "To look at it" Genos said as Saitama punched Genos in the face.

His face shattered into millions of robotic pieces and flew out the window. "What the hell master?" Genos said as he had bolts and metal oozing from his head. "That was for reading my manga without asking" Saitama said as he felt a large thud in his head. He flew out onto the other side of the street.

He landed in a car park. Then his apartment building exploded pieces of brick and pieces of manga paper landed around Saitama on the street. "I guess this is the final test master" Genos said as he had his head regenerated. "Regenerative abilities I snagged from a dead class A hero. Pretty shit" Genos said as he clapped his hands and fired blue beams of light at Saitama. Saitama jumped in the air as the beams shot through two cars and a parking garage.

"You added some new moves Genos, I like" Saitama said as he changed into the One Punch Man. "Now lets end this Genos" Saitama said as he stood still parallel to Genos on the road. "Lets take this to city A" Genos said as Saitama lowered his eyebrows and started at Genos. "Why to destory the new City A hell no. They spent 10 years rebuilding from our last fight with Boros the space monster" Saitama said as Genos revved his feet as he launched at great speed.

He was passed Saitama in a second. "I guess I have to chase you. I hate high speed chases" Saitama said as he dashed to Genos as he bypassed oncoming cars as Genos threw cars and trucks at him. The cars tumbled and flipped as Saitama jumped and dodged all the cars. Genos then punched through a over bridge as he threw the pieces of stone and cement at Saitama. He dodged everyone of them and punched the massive piece.

They were bypassing City J as they seen the buildings still being rebuilt as Saitama caught up with Genos and they had a fist fight in midair. Clouds and the sound of punches and metal pieces can be heard. "Wow two hero's fighting in midair. Never seen one" A kid said as Genos flew through a building and smashed into a road.

Genos regenerated his face and arm as he seen the skyline of City A as he smiled and revved up his feet and dashed at full speed the speed of light. "Oh again" Saitama said as he dashed at the speed of sound as he bypass people and Genos's destruction flying at him. "Shit he is close to City A" Saitama said as he seen Genos explode a highway bridge as cars and people flew in the water.

Then a loud wherring sound can be heard as he seen the two highway bridges lift in the air and spun around Genos as his eyes is white with flames. Then he fired the pieces at Saitama as it tumbled on roads as cars were being squashed as Saitama punched through both of them.

Then Genos ripped the City A gate as he flung that at Saitama as he punched and sped towards Genos. They collided as they flew into City A. They smashed through a building as people ran outside as Saitama uppercutted Genos as his neck exploded but then Genos kicked Saitama in the crouch as Saitama held it as Genos kicked Saitama in the face as he flew outside and tumbled on the road.

Genos punched the ground as the ground shook and tons of rock platforms dug and followed Genos in the air. "Thats new" Saitama said as he flew in the air as they both exchanged looks as they stared at each other for quite sometime when Saitama noticed Genos was gone as the was too late to react a large spear impaled Saitama as blood sprayed outward as Genos smiled as he sliced his torso off guts flew out of Saitama. "Fuck" Saitama said as his upper-half fell on the roof of a building as his other half fell in the water. "Now to end this once and for all master" Genos said holding a sword at Saitama's neck ready to slice.

"You have done well Genos but its time for me to depart you done well. You have passed the training. BUT you have not passed the smartness test. Look behind you" Saitama said as a giant spear impaled Genos in the stomach. "Ah!" Genos screamed as he fell on the building and landed in a electrical circuit. He was electrocuted in a instant as Saitama looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

Epilouge

Saitama opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings he was back in his apartment and seen Genos reading the new issue of Jump. "Better let him read it so we don't destroy City J and A" Saitama said as he fell back asleep forgetting his unforgettable dream.

The End

Next! Rin vs Yukio!


End file.
